Condor Studios Annual Stay Awake For Charity Night
by Lottie626
Summary: It's time for Condor Studio's Annual Stay Awake For Charity Night and all the shows at the studios are spending a whole night together to raise money for Breast Cancer. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Shopping for PJs

_Yeah so it's been SOOOOOOO long since I last wrote a story so... here it goes!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Sonny with a Chance._

* * *

**Spin the bottle**

**Sonny's POV**

"Hurry up Sonny, the mall awaits!" Tawni shouted into my room from my apartment. She was getting excited about Condor Studio's annual stay awake for Charity night. Secretly, I was as well. It would be fun staying up all night to raise money for the Breast Cancer Relief Foundation with Tawni, Nico, Grady and all the other shows on Condor Studios. Unfortunately, that means Mackenzie Falls will be there too. But it doesn't matter, its only a night.

"I know Tawni, but I don't see what's wrong with the Pyjamas I already have" I shouted back.

"Sonny, you've never been to this Charity thing so I get that you don't understand why its so important to look your best even in pyjamas but, come on Sonny, have you not seen what you wear to bed?"

"Fine, I get it, they're horrible but why do we have to look our best in pyjamas?"

"Because, Sonny, there's going to be photographers and press!"

"Ooooh, alright then I'm almost ready" I slipped my black flip flops on and left my room. I was wearing a strapless, casual dress that was black with white spots and a pink belt type thing in the middle of it. **(A/N: Link for S+T's outfits and Pjs on my profile)**

"Wow, Sonny, you look great!"

"So do you Tawni" She was wearing a classic Tawni outfit. A light pink dress with black frilly bits.

"Chad will be happy too see you in that outfit" she said with a huge grin. What made her bring that 3 named jerkthrob up?

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we walked out the door "BYE MUM" I shouted

"Bye Sonny, have fun tonight!" My mum yelled back as I left.

"Well, Sonny, it's so obvious you like each other."

"What? Ha Ha Ha Ha" I fake laughed "That's so not true, I hate him just as much as you lot" She gave me a look "It's true!" That came out very high pitched.

"What ever you say Sonny." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

- - - - - - - -

10 minutes later we arrived at the mall, flooded with fans.

"This is my second favourite thing about the mall!" Tawni shouted to me above all the crazed fans.

"What? Getting attacked?!" I yelled back

"No! Signing autographs!" She grabbed a pen from a girl and signed a picture and I did the same.

- - - - - - - -

After 15 minutes of signing various pictures and notebooks and other random items it was clear and we could go shopping, finally.

"Ok, Sonny, first things first, Pyjamas!" She smiled and I followed her into the first store, it was her favourite so I'm guessing this is where we'd be getting them from.

I browsed the store looking for any pyjamas that would look good on me, there wasn't a lot.

"Sonny, what are you doing? You're walking past all the good pyjamas!" She pulled me back to a rack of various pyjamas. As I was browsing, she pulled out a hanger with a white vest top with the me to you bear on it and some short shorts with thin grey stripes on them. "Sonny, these are yours!"

I gave them a look but she gave me puppy dog eyes so I just agreed and took them from her.

"Alright Sonny, now I have too choose mine."

"But Tawni, you've got so many pyjamas at your place, can't you just choose one of them?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you make me laugh" she said then did a fake laugh. "Ha ha ha ha, I can't be seen wearing pyjamas I may have already worn to the thing before!"

"Fine fine fine but hurry up, I'm hungry and I want some lunch"

"Alright, alrig- Ooo these are cute!" She pulled out a hanger with a bright green vest top with a hello kitty pattern on it and matching bottoms. "Ok, we can pay now"

We went to the cashier and paid for our things, Tawni also picked out matching slippers for me and her. Then we went for lunch.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**_


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: yes, I still DO NOT own Sonny with a chance.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Great, tonight it was time for the stupid Stay awake for Charity thing. I'm not against raising money for charity but it's just the fact that I have to spend the night, not sleeping and with those Random's! And what's even worse is that now Sonny's joined the cast, she's going to be there too. I can bearly handle her for about 5 minutes when we bum into each other, now I have to spend the whole night with her and her friends.

I opened my closet and walked in to see if I could find some nice(ish) pyjamas. Gotta look my best if there's going to be press and photographers there.

I scanned through all my clothing and after half an picked out a white vest and baggy blue bottoms. Simple but nice so girls will like me. Hey, I'm a single teenage boy, I need a girlfriend!

"MUM!" I yelled. "MUM! WHERES MY TRAVEL BAG!?"

"In Scarlett's room!" She yelled back. Scarlett was my younger sister. She's only 5 and she's such a sweetheart.

I walked to her room and opened the door. She was in her "big girls bed" as she calls it curled up asleep. I looked at the fluffy pink clock hanging on her wall and it was 5pm. I only had half an hour to get everything ready and get to the studios! I chose to wear a unbuttoned blue shirt to match my eyes with a back t-shirt underneath with my baggy jeans and a jacket from my Mackenzie falls suit.

I looked around her room for the bag and I spotted it, underneath a big pile of her clothes and barbies. I picked it all up and threw it to the other side of the room and grabbed my bag. I walked back to my room and packed my clothes and brush and hairspray and everything else.

"I'm going now mum see you tomorrow" I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Bye son, have fun" she said and kissed my cheek. Before I left I checked how I looked in the mirror and wiped her lipstick off my cheek.

I got to my car, threw the bag in the front seat, jumped over the door and sat in the drivers seat. I checked my hair in the mirror and made my way to the studios.

- - - - - -

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni had been doing my hair and make-up for the past hour and now it was finally time to go the studios. I was still wearing my dress from earlier and I was surprisingly excited to see everyone, too bad Zora is too young to come. I was even a bit excited to see the other shows aswell, even Mackenzie Falls.

"I bet Chad will fall head over heals for you when he sees you wearing that." Tawni said.

"Oh shut up Tawni, I don't like Chad and he doesn't like me!" When I said he doesn't like me my stomach seemed to make a knot. I don't see why. I don't like Chad, he's so self-centred!

"Sonny, just admit that you have a tiny thing for Chad, it's ok if you do, everyone does at some time or another. I have."

"You have?!" I was shocked.

"Sonny, I have told you the story before, remember? It was on the Goody Gang"

"Oh, that. That doesn't count you were 6, anyway, I don't like him"

"You do, you just don't know you do but by the end of the night you will come to me and tell me that you now know you do like him and I was right about you liking him you see?"

"Erm...no. I'm not gonna just fall in love with Chad over night!"

"Fall in love? Woah Sonny, I was talking about a crush. Love comes after a crush, which means you already have a crush because that next stage would happen over night. Oh yeah, I'm good."

"What, no. I don't have a crush on Chad and I wish you'd stop insisting that I do"

"Fine fine fine, but when it happens tonight, you better come tell me" she grinned and parked her car outside the studios. We were surrounded by paparazzi instantly as we made our way into the studios.

- - - - - -

**I know, it's not the longest thing ever but oh well.**

**Review.**


	3. Can't wait to see you

_**It's only short because I'm tired and I have school tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny with a chance.**_

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

This is great, I thought to myself, as I walked up the path towards the studio doors, surrounded by press and photographers

"Sonny, Sonny!" I heard someone yell my name, I turned and saw…

_Santiago_

"Sonny is it true you're in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper?!" He said holding a microphone up.

"What?! No, Of course not!" I replied and went in.

- - - - - - - - - -

All the shows casts seemed to be gathering in the reception so I thought I'd join them. I placed my bag down next to me and stood with Tawni, Nico and Grady.

"CHAD!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I heard yelling from outside the studios which obviously meant, he had arrived. Chad Dylan Cooper was here. As he opened the doors he looked so proud and confident, carrying a blue travel bag. He was only here for a night what did he need a whole travel bag for? I only brought a little rucksack.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I opened the studio doors and saw loads of people already there. The Falls, Randoms, Teen Gladiators, Meal Or No Meal, all the shows were here.

I glanced round them all and I saw Sonny staring at me as I walked in. I winked at her and went to put my bag down beside my cast mates.

"_Can everyone please report to their shows lobby's immediately to meet their directors to collect the money" _ The voice on the intercom said and everyone dispersed.

As I was walking towards the falls, I bumped into Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, can't wait too see you in your Pjs" I winked and walked away. The truth was. I actually couldn't wait too see how cute she would look. Sonny's weird compared to the other girls I've met. But it's a good weird. But it doesn't matter, she's a random and I'm a fall.

I walked towards the Falls lobby and gave in all the money I had raised, $257.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"_Can everyone please report to their shows lobby's immediately to meet their directors to collect the money" _ The voice on the intercom said and everyone dispersed.

I was walking away with Tawni and Grady beside me and they rushed off. Then I bumped into Chad.

Hey Sonny, can't wait too see you in your Pjs" he said, winked and walked away. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Was it hot or was it just me? Wait Sonny, all day you've been debating with Tawni on whether you like Chad and you've been saying no so snap out of it.

I arrived at the Prop House to give it all the money I had raised, $198.


	4. It's not about who wins

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With A Chance, nor will I throughout this story or throughout my life.**

**I'm tired again so it's short again, but I might write quite a lot tomorrow.**

- - - - - - - - -

**Sonny's POV**

After handing my money over to Marshall, along with Tawni, Grady and Nico, he counted it all up and it came to a total of $759 and we were pretty pleased about it. Tawni even high fived me, and she doesn't normally high five, fist bump, peace out or raise the roof so that was quite an amazement. I laughed to myself.

"_Can all cast members from every show gather at the entrance to the studios, thank you"_

"Come on Sonny, lets go and see who won!"

I gave her a confused look, "Won what?"

"Who raised the most money silly!"

"Tawni, it's not who raised the most. It's how much everyone raises to help people who need it"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but I can't wait too rub it in 'the Falls' faces!"

I laughed and we walked off.

- - - - - - - - -

All the shows had gathered together and Mr Condor and Dekota arrived. I hate that little girl.

"Everyone, as a total we have raised $2559" Mr Condor announced and everyone cheered.

"Tween Gladiators raised $300 in total"

"Meal or No Meal raised $590 in total"

"So Random! Raised a total of $759"

"And Mackenzie Falls raised a total of $910"

The Mackenzie Falls crew cheered and came over to us to boast.

"Ha Sonny, I knew we'd beat you, but now its official, I can rub it in your face" Chad said right in my face.

"Chad, its not about who wins its about raising money for the people who need it! I've already explained this too Tawni"

"_Ok, time to pair up everyone! Meal or No Meal are with Tween Gladiators and Mackenzie Falls are with So Random! Enjoy the night"_

"WHAT?!" Me and Chad said at the same time


	5. Snap out of it Chad!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny With A Chance**

**I'm off sick today so I'll be able to write more.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"I can't believe we're stuck with Chad and his cast mates!" I said to Tawni walking towards our dressing room to get into our pyjamas.

"Come on Sonny, it won't be that bad. Gives you two more time together wink wink" She winked twice after that.

"Oh shut up Tawni, nothing's going to happen between me and Chad"

We arrived at our dressing room and Tawni shoved the shopping bag with my new Pyjamas and slippers in my hands. I wasn't sure about these pyjamas, they show my legs and I really don't like my legs. I don't know why, I just don't. But it's all I had so, I guess I had no choice.

I took off my dress and put my pyjamas on and looked in the mirror, I guess they didn't look that bad after all. I walked out of the dressing room to see Tawni waiting, already in her new pyjamas.

"Aww Tawni you look cute in that" I grinned

"Thank you Sonny!" She smiled. I coughed, signalling that I wanted a compliment too. She gave me a weird look.

She breathed out heavily and said "You look nice too Sonny"

"Thank you" I smiled and we walked off towards the prop house. The two shows would be staying in there for the night. I really hope Chad doesn't ruin anything while we're there.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Stuck with Sonny and that lot... ALL NIGHT?! I don't think I'll be able to handle it! Well, I'd be able to handle Sonny, but all of her cast?! I'll die before the nights over! It's going to be torture! We'll probably have to play stupid games like, TWISTER, good god, I won't be able to play twister! How embarrassing!

I better be heading back to my dressing room now.

"Come on Sonny, it won't be that bad. Gives you two more time together wink wink" That sounded like...Blondie? This should be interesting.

"Oh shut up Tawni, nothing's going to happen between me and Chad" Me? And Sonny? HA! That won't happen, she hates me. Not that I've got anything against Sonny, I'd happily spend some time with her and maybe... Oh stop it Chad! Is it weird that I felt a little sick when I heard her say nothing's going to happen?

Anyway, I eventually got too my dressing room and changed into my Pjs. I checked myself out in the mirror and I think I looked pretty good. I winked to my reflection and walked out of my room, towards the Random's prop room thing. I think it's the place I tried to take as a Meditation room.

As I made my way there I heard Sonny talking to Blondie again, I thought I'd listen in again.

"Sonny, are you sure you don't like Chad? He'll definitely like you when he sees you wearing that" Blondie said.

Wearing what? I peeked around the corner and saw her from the back, unfortunately, but she was wearing some sort of vest top and some sexy short shorts. Wow, she looked incredible. SNAP OUT OF IT CHAD!

"Yes, I'm sure, and no he wont. Will he?" She asked

Yes he will! She looked amazing! Those Pyjama's really showed her curves. Oh stop it Chad, it's Sonny!!

"Well I think he will but ya know. What ever you say Sonny"

They disappeared down the hallway and I followed them, a fair distance behind.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

We arrived at the prop house too find Grady, Nico, Portlyn, Chastity, Marta and Skyler there already, they seemed to be having a good time, laughing with each other, it was weird. Does this night just seem to switch off the whole rivalry thing?

"Nico!" Tawni called. He rushed over. "What are you doing fraternising with the enemy?!" She seemed disappointed in him. I guess it didn't switch off the rivalry.

"Woah, you two look fine!" He said to us, I blushed a little.

"Thanks" Tawni said.

Then, he walked in, Chad Dylan Cooper. Wow! He looked....

_Wow!_

He was wearing a white vest top, which showed off his muscles perfectly and some long baggy blue jogging bottoms. He looked so... Wait Sonny! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! You don't like Chad, you can't like Chad! I could feel myself blushing so I looked away...Maybe Tawni was right.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I followed them down the hallway and when they walked into the prop place I waited for a little while outside so it didn't look like I had been following them.

After about 5 minutes I walked in the room and the only one who really took notice of me was Sonny. She was staring at me. She looked so cute in those pyjamas, she had such a great body.

_Hey, I'm a teenage boy, it's not my fault I look at that._

I saw her staring at me and she was blushing. I smiled and walked in too join everyone.

"Hey Sonny" I said to her.

"Hey Chad" She looked nervous, she was playing with her hair. Her hair was nice. CHAD SERIOUSLY! STOP IT!

"You look...nice"

"Thanks" She blushed and I went to sit down.

"Okay guys! Time for..." Portlyn said

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Portlyn and Tawni said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed. What was going on?

Spin the bottle... this should be interesting.


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Spin the bottle? You've got to be kidding me! There's only 4 boys in here and to be honest I don't really want to kiss Grady or Nico or SKYLER! I don't even know him!

_Oh, and Chad.....maybe._

What if it lands on a girl?! GOOD GOD! I hope that doesn't happen. Nah we won't do that, we'll just spin again.... I hope!

"Come on everyone, sit in a circle!" Tawni was getting pretty excited.

I went and sat down next to Tawni and Chastity. Chastity was nice, she didn't really seem to care about the rivalry between the shows. I was sitting opposite Chad, he winked at me and I blushed again. What's going on with me tonight?

"Ok guys, who ever this spins to goes first!" Portlyn said, excitedly. Me and Chastity looked at each other with looks on our faces as if we weren't sure we really wanted to play this game.

Portlyn spun the bottle and it landed on Grady. Great.

He grabbed the bottle and spun it..._Please don't land on me, please, please, please don't land on me. _It didn't land on me. It landed on Marta, she seemed more than happy to kiss Grady.

They both leaned across the circle, Grady grinning and Marta smiling a small smile. Then they kissed. It lasted about 2 seconds then they went back to there place. Marta then spun the bottle and it landed on Skyler, they were sitting next to each other so they turned to each other and gave each other a quick peck and turned back.

Then Skyler grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on....me.

_Great. _He leaned over and I had a look of disgust on my face.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Skyler leaned over towards Sonny and she looked like she was going to be sick. I laughed to myself but then my smile faded as Skylers lips touched Sonny's. My heart sank. What was going on? Was I jealous? Noooo! Can't of been! Sonny seemed like she wanted it too end but Skyler wasn't backing off.

Sonny's eyes opened. It had been about 7 seconds. She wasn't even kissing back! Surely he'd back away soon! She glanced over at me with a look of distress in her eyes so I thought I'd help her. I can be nice when I want to. And especially if some guy is all over my girl.

WAIT WHAT?! SHES NOT MY GIRL! Something's happening to me!

I tapped him on the shoulder

"Oi, mate. Wanna give us a go?" I said. He backed off and winked at Sonny. That was my thing! Anyway, it was over now and she grabbed the bottle.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Skyler was a terrible kisser! I looked over at Chad for help and he realised what I was doing so he helped me.

"Oi, mate. Wanna give us a go?" he said. Skyler backed off and winked at me. He creeps me out. The only person who's ever winked at me in Chad. And I don't mind that. Chad's wink is....cute.

Anyway, it was my go to spin....I didn't really want to kiss anyone in this circle...well maybe there was one I wanted to-

No Sonny, you don't want to kiss him.

I grabbed the bottle and spun it. It span and span...

round and round and landed on...

Chad.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chad's POV**

The bottle was spinning and spinning until it landed on...

_Me._

My heart started racing as my eyes shot up to look at Sonny. She blushed as she looked at me. Why was my heart speeding up so quickly? And why was my stomach feeling...weird?

Ok, thats it...I admit it...

_I'm falling for Sonny Munroe._

"Hello. Sonny? Chad?" Portlyn said. Oh yeah! The kiss.

I went over towards Sonny and leaned in towards her face slowly.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Hello. Sonny? Chad?" Portlyn said. Oh my God, I'm going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper! That's it, Tawni was right!

_I'm falling for Chad Dylan Cooper._

Chad started crawling along the floor towards me. He looked so...hot. The muscles in his arms were so amazing.

He leaned in towards me and we were inches apart. He cupped my face with his hand and then...

HE KISSED ME!! His lips were so soft and his hand was so warm on my face. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. They seemed to mould with mine perfectly. It was amazing. But then, he pulled away. I didn't want him too though.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Wow, that was _amazing_. It's official, I falling for Sonny Munroe, _hard._

It was my go to spin the bottle but I didn't want to spin it, just incase it didn't land on Sonny. So I said

"Guys, I need the loo so someone take my go" I got up and walked out of the prop place, I saw Blondie grab the bottle so I'm glad it wasn't Sonny's go.

- - - - - - - -

**Sonny's POV**

Thank god Chad left. I wouldn't of been able to handle seeing him kissing someone else. I didn't want to play anymore, incase it landed on me.

"Guys, do I have to play, I'm not feeling too good" I said

"Yeah that's fine"

"I'm gonna go sit in our dressing room for a little while, see you guys"

"See ya Sonny" Grady said and I left.


	7. Oh My God

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! I still don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was walking down the hall towards my dressing room and all I could think about was that kiss.

It was so amazing. I just want it to happen again.

Hopefully, Tawni was right and something will happen between me and Chad by the end of the night. I never thought I would develop a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper in the space of about 2 hours.

I sat down at my mirror and looked at my reflection. I felt my bottom lip with my index finger, thinking about the kiss. I miss Chad. I want to see him again.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

That kiss was so....just....it was...oh I don't even know! It was too good for words. I was walking around the studios when I saw Sonny walk in her dressing room.

I peeked around the door and she was sitting infront of her mirror, touching her lips, smiling. I grinned but then she turned round. She must of seen me in the mirror. I quickly turned behind the wall. I hope she didn't see me.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

What was that? I turned my chair round towards the door. There was no one there. But I could of sworn I saw Chad.

I got up, out of my chair and walked towards the door slowly. I looked out my door and looked to the right, there was no one there, then to the left and there was...Chad.

I screamed and backed up into the room.

"Shhh Sonny it's ok. It's me. Be quiet!" He said. I stopped screaming as he took my hand and put his finger up to my bottom lip, like I was just doing. It felt so nice.

"What are you doing here Chad?"

"I was just...erm....out for a wander"

"A wander? What are you talking about Chad? I thought you had to go to the bathroom? And why are you even wandering past my-"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chad's POV**

"I was just...erm....out for a wander" I said, making an excuse.

"A wander? What are you talking about Chad? I thought you had to go to the bathroom? And why are you even wandering past my-"

I couldn't help myself, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She wasn't kissing back though so I backed away.

"Erm, sorry Sonny" I turned around and started walking away when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned around to face her and she leant her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes, she still had my hand in hers and I went for it and intertwined my fingers with hers, she did the same and I smiled.

We both rubbed our noses together and she kissed me. It started out slow and tender. Her lips tasted of pineapple, they were soft and it was so...

_magical_

Sonny then started putting more passion into the kiss. She wrapped her arms round my neck and her hands started getting tangled up in my hair. And I didn't mind. I didn't care at all if she mucked up my hair. My tounge grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she let me.

After about 1 minute we broke apart, we needed to breathe. We then rested our heads together again and I whispered to her

"You're amazing Sonny" and she laughed and kissed my cheek. I didn't want her to reply. I just wanted to stay there...forever.

But we couldn't.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Oh. My. God.

I just kissed, Chad Dylan Cooper, and he kissed me back!

"You're amazing Sonny" I laughed and I kissed his cheek. I guess we'd better be heading back.

I took his hand in mine and we walked back to the prop house.

Just before we got there I said "Chad, do you think we could maybe, not tell people?"

"What? Why?" He seemed disappointed.

"Well I don't know I just don't know if we should tell people yet"

"Ok, I suppose so. But since we're not telling anyone can I have another kiss"

I gave him a look and he smirked. "Fine."

I gave him a quick kiss and we both walked in the room.

"Hey you guys come watch this with us" Chastity said.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Seriously Chad? You can't tell? You directed it, produced it, wrote it and did basically everything on it"

"Huh?" He really had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's The Chad Dylan Cooper Story!"

"Really? Awesome" He went and sat down on the floor and I went to sit next to him and Tawni.

I grabbed his hand secretly and squeezed it and he squeezed back. I looked at him and blushed. His eyes were so sparkly. It was nice.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Really? Awesome" I went and sat down next to Skyler, I didn't like him so much now since he kissed Sonny, but it doesn't matter, she picked me. I grinned at that thought then Sonny came and sat next to me and Blondie.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it so I did the same. I saw out of the corner of my eye, her turn to me and smile. She blushed but I didn't turn to her. I knew if I did, I'd want to kiss her but if she doesn't want to tell anyone what just happened, it's fine.


	8. How are we gonna get out of this one?

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

It was 3am and we had just finished watching everyone stood up in a line around me. They looked pretty mad. What did I do?

Only then did it occur to me that Sonny was leaning on my arm, hugging it.

I coughed uncomfortably and we both stood up.

"What's going on here then?" Nico said.

"Nothing, Nothing" Sonny said, I looked at her and she looked back at me. We exchanged uncomfortable glances.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Sonny's POV**

I was hugging Chad's arm, he was so muscular, I loved sitting there with him. I then realised everyone was crowded round us and me and Chad both stood up at the same time. He coughed uncomfortably.

This is awkward....

"What's going on here then?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, Nothing" I said to him. Then I looked at Chad. We both seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Oh dear look at the time I better be heading to bed..." I went to walk off but it didn't work.

"Nice try Sonny but incase you forgot, we're staying up all night for charity"

"Oh...right" I said. I then looked at Chad again and then at Tawni.

She winked at me and mouthed to me "I knew it"

I rolled my eyes. How are we meant to get out of this one?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

How the hell were we going to get out of this?

Sonny's hands were behind her so I took this opportunity to grab her hand and hold it tight. To show her I was going to be here with her.

She turned to me and nodded. I didn't know what she was doing though.

"Okay everyone. You caught us. The truth is...." Before she said anything else she kissed me.

It shocked me but I got into it and kissed her back. One of Sonny's hands was on my neck and the other intertwined with mine.

Everyone started cheering and Sonny broke the kiss and looked at everyone. I just stared at her.

"I knew it!" Tawni yelled. Sonny smiled and I kissed her again. Sonny stood on her tip-toes this time so it was easier for me. I picked her up and squeezed her during the kiss then put her down.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Chad picked me up during the kiss and squeezed me and I squeezed back. Wow. I didn't expect this response from everyone.

"Ok everyone it's time for twister!" Grady said.

"Ooo I love twister" I said. "Come on Chad"

"If it's alright I'd rather sit out of this one Sonny" Chad said.

"Oh alright. You can watch me win" I said.

"Hey, I'm a master at Twister thank you very much Sonny" Nico butted in.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" I said...

_It's on!_


End file.
